


【TK】是欧派的过

by pipipupu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipipupu/pseuds/pipipupu
Summary: TK  奶子  产乳  雷者慎入！！！
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 8





	【TK】是欧派的过

TK 雷 真的很ooc 架空 产ru 非常非常雷 接受不了的千万别进 没有逻辑 就是为了爽 我本来不想的但他的nz实在是太大了【

好像又变大了。  
堂本光一对着镜子比量着。

他双手托起胸往中间挤了挤，软肉充盈在指间颇有些份量，上面还印着昨晚被舐咬后残留的齿痕，手指抚过还隐隐发痛。被吮吸过度的乳珠胀大着，这一揉弄顶端竟有些湿润起来。最近不知道怎的，做过后的第二天，乳房总是会有些胀痛，起初还不明显，这两次总感觉一碰都有些紧绷的疼，乳尖甚至被刺痛到挺立起来

“怎么了？”身后伸来的手臂环过他的腰——最近忙于工作逐渐细瘦的腰身衬得上围越发丰盈，堂本刚将下巴顶在他的肩窝里，与此同时臀缝间也顶上来什么东西，“大早上的，撩什么火呢？”

任谁休息日清晨醒来发现恋人正对着落地镜玩自己的奶子都会满脑子想着先来一发的，腰间的手不安分地向下摸索。

“别闹。”堂本光一一个手肘拐过去，“跟你说过多少次了不要射在里面？”转过身自认为凶狠地瞪着对方，在事后特有的黏腻嗓音的加成下更像是娇嗔。

有点哑，怕是昨天顶得太深，伤到喉咙了。堂本刚盯着开开合合的小嘴想些无关的事。

两个人交往也有一年多了，把容易害羞的秘书拐上床是在半年前。第一次因为对方太过容易恼羞成怒，进去一半还想要临阵脱逃，成天看着嘴边的肥肉在眼前晃来晃去还没法动，憋了大半年的上司借着酒劲把人按在床上，活生生做出了点职场潜规则的味道。那之后把人哄好又花了不少时间，长时间的欲求不满导致堂本刚总有些肌肤饥渴症般地喜爱亲吻、抚摸他的身体。

其中最令人烦躁不已的就是堂本刚喜欢在做爱的时候揉弄他胸口这一习惯，眼看着胸围被揉到涨了一个杯，原本的修身衬衫都快系不上扣子，有时还需要打底的衣物来掩饰一下被摩擦到就会挺立起来的乳头。

————更不要提那次之后这人又多了一个吸奶的习惯。

最开始不过是一次出差回来后的小别重逢，都有些急切的两人也没顾上家里的安全套没了存货就滚上了床，几轮之后光一的后穴就被射满了白色的液体，那人就这样插在里面倒在自己身上睡了过去。浑身酸痛的他也被折腾到筋疲力竭，伸手推了几下没有得到回应后也就任它去了。第二天早上又被顶弄到清醒，暗骂了几句上司禽兽般到精力后被笑着吻住，恍惚中听堂本刚扯些“努力和Kochan生个孩子”的诨话。两个大男人哪里生得出孩子？他扯着身上人的头发，试图平缓下呼吸，那人却转而去衔他的乳头，含在嘴里又讲些什么用这里给孩子喂奶可舍不得，惹得他一脚踹上去翻身就下了床。

从那之后堂本刚就和他的胸较上了劲，平时走过路过眼神总忍不住往衬衫紧绷的胸口瞟，私底下没其他人的时候总要他多解开几颗扣子说是欣赏下谷间风光，衣柜里不知道什么时候塞进几件情趣内衣，做的时候更不消说，舔咬起来是乐此不疲，仿佛真能吸出奶来一般，连睡着了都要把他的乳肉托在手里揉捏。

于是成效日显，不知道是心理暗示的作用过于强大，还是他的体质的确与常人不同，乳房的尺寸明显超出了一般男性应有的大小，饱满而挺立，形状姣好。堂本刚愈发爱不释手，昨晚还将他的两乳拢在一起去夹蹭那根东西，磨得胸口嫩肉一片通红。

眼下托起堂本光一的屁股将人顶在镜子上，堂本刚也没忘了去寻那颗在空气中微微颤立起的乳头，用牙齿细细碾咬着，拉扯吮吸到堂本光一发出吃痛的声音，再连同周围的乳肉一同含在嘴里加快了下身顶弄的速度。

背后冰冷的镜面激得他一阵瑟缩，两只手无措地抱住面前男人的头颈，却是把胸口更加毫无保留地送到男人面前，乳房的胀痛在男人的吮吸下竟有些缓解。钉在身体里的炽热就着昨晚残留的液体顺畅地进出着，他甚至感受到堂本刚逐渐濡湿的耻毛蹭在臀肉上，留下黏腻的湿意。

男人轻车熟路地找到了那个点，重重地撞了上去，引得甬道颤动起来，前列腺被刺激后清晨的尿意上涌，早就湿得一塌糊涂的前端渗出一股股jingye，淌到两人的交合处。堂本刚拉了他的手去摸那里，粗壮的肉棒一下下破开收缩着的褶皱再将它撑到完全舒展开来，肉棒上的脉络蹭在指尖上，烫得他眼眶发红。

堂本光一拍拍男人的后颈，想要一个吻，深知恋人撒娇时做法的堂本刚总算舍得松口放过嘴里的肉，去亲吻那探出来的舌尖。被啃到发红的乳晕乍一离开湿热的口腔，竟有些不舍地蹭了过去，寻求一丝那人带来的温度。堂本刚感受到这可爱的小动作，忍着笑腾出一只手来安抚那两团颤动的白肉，细腻的肌肤黏合在掌心，他忍不住加大了揉弄的力度，却被咬了舌尖。

“疼。”堂本光一抽着气说到。

“怎么搞的？”

“不知道，最近总是有点。”

“该不会是涨奶了吧。”一巴掌拍在头上，堂本刚还没放弃讲完这个玩笑，“要不我给你吸吸？听说吸出来了就不疼了。”

等着看恋人气急模样的小小恶趣味却没能得到满足，堂本刚目瞪口呆地看着堂本光一将胸口凑到自己嘴边，条件反射般含住了。

“动啊。”

环在腰间的一条腿蹭了蹭，才使陷入呆滞的堂本刚唤回了魂，更加卖力地动作起来。

唇齿间充盈的嫩肉在舔舐下散发着肌肤特有的甜香，说起来光一最近好像换了牛奶味道的沐浴乳，味蕾抚过乳尖时总能尝到淡淡的奶味儿。

一个冲刺下，堂本光一颤抖着达到了高潮，他蜷起脚趾射了出来，被冷落的那侧胸口不知为何也感到一股温热的湿意流淌而下。

堂本刚抬起头，眼睛亮得令人害怕。

“光一。”他吻过来，奶香味传递在两个人的口腔中。


End file.
